


Unfinished Business

by Sweetpanda15



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangle, Romance, Smut, Vampires, What is it with me and love triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpanda15/pseuds/Sweetpanda15
Summary: Blade and his team are called by none other than Nick Fury to help him and the Avengers investigate what's causing the deaths and reanimation of corpses as well as a mysterious artifact that had been found in one of the crime scenes.





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Avengers or any of the Marvel characters. They belong to Stan Lee.

A young woman sprinted through the snow covered sidewalk within the cold, lonely streets of Moscow as white snowflakes danced down from the night sky.

**A dark figure raced through the roofs of the old buildings as she eyed her target that was close in proximity.**

"Slow down baby!" a deep, silky smooth voice cooed through the darkness of the unlit areas.

The woman didn't stop and continued to run until she turned the corner into a small narrow alleyway. Silent tears fell down her pale face. Her black hair was an utter mess and her shirt was stained crimson. She had her right hand covering the fresh wound she received on her neck.

**She was closing in on her target.**

The woman's eyes widened in horror when she noticed she was at a dead end; she had nowhere else to run. A dark chuckle erupted from behind her. Goosebumps spread throughout her body as she was too afraid to look back.

**A smirk spread against her face.**

A pale man walked towards the scared woman. His blond hair was sleeked back with gel while his hazel colored eyes glinted with something sinister inside them. "Oh, nowhere to run I see?" he taunted as he stepped closer slowly.

The woman slowly turned around to face her attacker. "Please, I just want to go home," she pleaded desperately in her native tongue.

"If I let you live, you'll turn me in and we can't have that. Besides, I'm very hungry," the pale man ensued.

He bared his fangs out from his mouth. His eyes became dark and bloodthirsty. The vampire then heard giggles coming from behind him in a dark corner. A young woman with (h/c) long curly hair walked out of the shadow. She had mischievous (e/c) eyes that made him slightly shutter. She wore a black jumpsuit with only revealing her slender neck. "Didn't your mother teach you not to play with your food?" she asked the male vampire, making him somewhat annoyed.

The vampire could sense her dark presence, but she wasn't entirely vampire. He smirked as he slowly walked towards her. "Why does my comrade say that?"

His "comrade" chuckled, her face becoming serious as she pulled her gun out, cocking it as she pointed it at him. "Because you're going to become my latest target practice," she threatened. "It's open season for all you suckheads."

The huntress pulled the trigger, a silver hollow point racing through the air. The bullet pierced the white man's chest making him scream as he body was quickly engulfed in flames. The flames ceased only leaving skeletal remains. They quickly fell onto the ground as a pile of ash formed from them. "Bullets laced with silver," she smirked as pride engulfed her body.

Her joy was short-lived when she looked over towards the scared human woman and walked over to her. "Tell me, do want to end up like him so I can take you out or do you want to continue living your life as a human?" she asked the woman in her native language.

The raven haired woman sobbed that she wanted to continue being human. The huntress pulled out a syringe with a red liquid and placed it on her neck. She pushed it in and injected the raven haired woman as the fluid went inside her. The woman's eyes fluttered shut as the huntress finished putting in the dose. "How did I do on this hunt, Blade?" she asked, not bothering to turn around, as a male with taupe brown skin while wearing black sunglasses and a long, black leather trench coat walked towards her.

"Very well," the male replied as he picked up the unconscious woman and carried her over his shoulder.

Blade and the huntress walked for several blocks until they reached an old apartment complex. "Is this the place?" Blade asked as the huntress opened the door.

"This is the address I had been given by Rene," Blade replied as he stepped inside.

Blade left the woman inside the warm building's foyer, safe and away from the harsh weather. He walked out, motioning his partner to follow. "Come, (Name). We're done for tonight. Dawn is almost here."

(Name) sighed but said nothing as she followed her teacher back to their current headquarters.

~{*}[*]{*}~

The pair returned back to an isolated area near a lake two hours from the city. The main headquarters had been designed to look like a trucking facility but underneath it was where everything lied. "Hey King, how's my baby doing?" (Name) questioned her friend who was working on the engine of her 2008 Toyota Tacoma.

"Better now that you're here," Hannibal smirked as he closed the hood and tossed (Name) the keys. "Do I get a reward for doing such hard labor?"

(Name) smiled innocently and walked over to him, staring directly into his eyes. "Hannibal," she hummed as she pressed herself onto him, "Don't make me use my arrow to shove it up your ass."

"I love it when you talk dirty," Hannibal chuckled as he walked towards Rene, the groups "tech" person and investigator to find where vampires are roaming.

"Blade," Rene called from the desk, "SHIELD's director, Nick Fury contacted us. He wants you to take care of business out in New York City. The files he sent have information of mysterious attacks."

"I thought New York had those heroes, the Avengers as the city calls them," Hannibal exclaimed. "Shouldn't he be calling for them?"

"Regardless of them having their own heroes, whatever is causing these mysterious attacks could be vampires and the Avengers probably won't stand a chance against them," (Name) retorted, "What do you think Blade?"

"Pack your bags," Blade simply said as he threw the files onto a nearby steel table.


End file.
